Naruto ReWritten
by Uchihaltachi
Summary: This fanfic interrupts the manga in its current chapter, 343, and continues with its own storyline. Read more in the introduction part.
1. IntroductionAuthor's Notes

**Naruto Re-written-Introduction/Author's Notes.**

First off, I don't know the Naruto manga or anime, or any of its characters. 

Now, to the story. This fan fiction is basically an alternate universe, but not quite. It takes up from where the manga currently is, that is, chapter 343, and continues with its own storyline. Please note that I will stay true to the manga facts up to now, and I will not be using any original characters. Those two issues are subject to change, but at large, they will remain true. However, differences will be encountered between future manga chapters and the chapters of this story (naturally).

The posting rate will be close to the manga, one chapter per week. However, except more frequent chapter posting early on. Also, some delays are possible due to unexpected circumstances. The chapters will be kept short, as are the manga ones.

Enjoy the first chapter, and if you want to give any feedback, positive or negative, it shall be welcomed.


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 1

VOLUME 1: The extent of the Akatsuki's power CHAPTER 1: A new agent for the Akatsuki 

_"With two of the 'Akatsuki' down, Konoha can finally take a sigh of relief... or not?"_

Underneath a large mass of rocks and dirt, a severed head featuring a mane of white hair spoke by itself, trying to keep the dirt off its mouth.

"Fuck those fucking heathens! I swear to Jashin-sama, I'll fucking sacrifice them when I get out of here. AARGHHHH... what the fuck...?"

Suddenly, it seemed as if the ground itself was pulled upwards, drawn with the force of thousands of small threads. The large mass of earth was decomposed and set aside, revealing Hidan's head.

"Ka...Kakuzu? So you beat up those fuckers!"

"Not quite." the cloaked being said, seemingly completely intact from the previous encounter. "I was defeated. I lost four of my hearts. But we'll catch up later. I have to patch you up quickly-the Leader has ordered for an immediate meeting."

A tall figure whose head looked like it was engulfed by a venus flytrap was standing right next to the masked warrior.

"Right." he spoke. "Hurry up now."

_---scene change---_

At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, five familiar faces were having their lunch together. One of them was rapidly consuming his fourth portion of ramen, while the others were simply staring at him, surprised at his ability to consume so much ramen in such a short timespan. Naruto's appetite seemed to have tripled since the fight with the Akatsuki.

Finally finishing his meal, the blonde-haired boy gave a broad smile and put down the bowl.

"Ah! That sure was great!" he said. "Now, let's get on with the training!" he got up, ready to set out and continue his training.

"Naruto... your training is finished. You have already mastered that jutsu to the perfect extent." Yamato commented, eyeing Naruto.

"Hmpfh." The silver-haired jounin sitting just nearby grunted. "Then I guess it's time for an old hag like me to go to retirement, isn't it?"

"Don't say stupid things Kakashi-sensei" a girl whose extremely large forehead drew immediate attention, along with her pink hair, that was the fourth member of the little company said. "You are still one of the strongest shinobi in Konohagakure."

Suddenly, from the wall behind them, a familiar mane of long, silvery-white, spiky hair popped up.

"Yosh! Naruto! How's it going?"

"Ero-sennin! It's Ero-sennin!" Naruto commented, almost jumping up from surprise.

The slightly perverted member of the three legendary Sannin team sighed. "I told you not to call me like that..."

"Ero-sennin! Come on! I'll show you my new awesome jutsu!" Naruto interrupted, full of joy, dragging Jiraya along with him.

"That's Naruto for you..." Jiraya gave up, while being pushed outside.

"Well, I have to get going too. I have to run an errand for Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, rising from her seat.

"Yeah, I will accompany you there." the raven haired boy that had not spoken till then said, getting up as well.

"Thank you, Sai." Sakura answered politely, as the two of them headed out of the door. Kakashi and Yamato followed them with their eyes for a bit.

"Kakashi-sempai, now that Team 10's mission is completed, what are you going to do? Do you intend to rejoin Team 7 with us?" Yamato asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be doing some freelance research on the Akatsuki. Two are down, but there are more that are bound to come."

Yamato gave a slight chuckle. "_Well that's Kakashi-sempai for you. Never a moment of rest..._"

"Very well then. I will see you around, I guess." Team 7's leader got up and disappeared in a blur of smoke.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said absent-mindedly, eyeing the table in front of him. Now that his companions were gone, a dark frown shadowed his uncovered eye.

_---scene change---_

Darkness clouded a small chamber, making it impossible to identify anything but nine figures that stood, apparently forming a half-circle in front of a large statue on top of which another man stood.

"Well well." the man, who appeared to be a leader, started. "I guess that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi proved a tough opponent after all, didn't he, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu mumbled something incoherent, while Hidan impatiently interrupted.

"Yeah, those fucking heathens, I'll be fucking sacrificing them..."

"Silence." a figure standing in a more dim-lighted position than the rest spoke. "You disgraced the name of the Akatsuki. You were nearly killed by a weakling."

"You fucking atheist! I don't give a fucking shit about your weird red eyes, I will..."

"Shut up." the leader interrupted again. "Due to the recent circumstances, I decided that I should re-form two of the Akatsuki teams. Kakuzu, there is your new partner." he pointed to the shadows, where a person stood, his long hair endowed by a small flower.

"Hidan. let me introduce you, to our newest member." This time, the leader pointed to the person who stood nearest to the entrance. Everyone but Kakuzu, Zetsu, and the always apathetic Itachi stared in disbelief as the person moved forwards, revealing his features.

The glowing Sharingan in his left eye could make the untrained observer mistake him for one of the remaining Uchiha, Itachi or Sasuke. However, the grey, upwards standing hair and the black mask concealing the lower part of his face told otherwise.

Next chapter: _The organisation known as 'dawn' set out in their quest. Will anyone stand against the path they forge with destruction?_


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 2

NOTE: Just a short thing, ignoring Sasuke's apparent betrayal to Orochimaru. CHAPTER 2: Operation completed, the next bijuu is captured 

"_The organisation known as 'dawn' set out in their quest. Will anyone stand against the path they forge with destruction?"_

Two figures, barely discernable through the dense forest, were speeding through the morning fog. Grey clouds shrouded the sky, and only the ominous roar of a faraway lightning would occasionally break the silence.

This was Kaminari no Kuni, the Land of Lightning. And the two figures that were lightly, almost carelessly traversing through the forests on its outskirt bore but one similarity, the grey patch of hair on top of their heads.

"You fucking atheist. How the fuck did you end up here with me? Last time I check, you fucking tried to kill me. How the fuck do I know this isn't a fucking trap?"

"Relax, Hidan. The leader trusts me, so must you." A calm, sure of itself voice came out of the other shinobi. "Let's focus on the objective now, no?"

"Fucking heathens…" was all that the religiously over-zealous Akatsuki managed to mumble, before hastily following his companion, towards whom he seemed to reserve a good deal of animosity, not completely unjustified, given that only the previous day, that man had tried to kill him.

Suddenly breaking free of the confinement of roots and branches, the two members found themselves on the open road once again. Thinking for a little bit, Kakashi spoke, pointing straigh ahead.

"This is the road that leads to Kumogakure, the shinobi village of this land. So, according to the directions we were given, we should head east."

With those words, he started towards the eastern road at a hastened pace, followed by a gruffy Hidan.

_---scene change---_

Atop a tall cliff two more figures cloaked in black clothing, embedded with scarlet clouds, sat. One was cosiderably taller than the other, and seemed to carry a massive object that looked like a blunt sword wrapped in white bandages. Both of their faces were concealed by their straw hats, as they were staring down at the lands beneath their feet.

"Itachi-san" the figure with the sword said. "Why are we wasting time here? Shouldn't we be after that fox boy, Naruto?"

"Kisame-san" the other replied. "Patience. We are not 'wasting' any time. Naruto-kun will be captured in due time."

"Oy, am I interrupting something here?" a cold, sarcastic voice right behind the two Akatsuki assassins broke the silence followed by Itachi's last words. While Kisame instantly turned back in shock, Itachi remained perfectly still, always gazing ahead.

_---scene change---_

"So this is where we find that weird thingy?" Hidan asked, looking all around him. They were standing on top of a small plateau, quite a long height above the landscape below them, while an equally high, bare cliff side stood right behind them, making climbing further above impossible, even for the trained ninjas.

"Yes. But it might be unwise to challenge this creature here. There is not enough room for free movement." Kakashi replied sceptically.

"I don't give a fucking shit about that! Let's just find this bastard and get it over with."

Just as Hidan finished his sentence, a roar shattered the air. Almost like the cry of a striking thunder, there was no lightning to be seen though. The cry repeated itself, again and again, always coming closer.

"Hidan. I don't think we have to worry about this." Kakashi said. "It has already found us."

_---scene change---_

"…" Perfectly calm, Itachi kept staring forwards. A few seconds passed like that, until the silence was finally broken.

"Orochimaru-san… and… ah… Sasuke… my foolish little brother."

Turning around, the evil glow of the sinister Uchiha's Sharingan locked on Sasuke's eyes.

"Why are you here? I told you to only come before me when your eyes are the same as mine."

Another long silence followed, Itachi gazing indifferently at Orochimaru and Sasuke, while Kisame grinned tentatively.

"Oy, Itachi-san. He's Orochimaru, isn't he? Weren't our orders to capture him, should we find him anywhere?"

"Yes." Itachi replied coldly. "When two shinobis fight against two, it is common sense that the stronger of the one group will face the stronger of the other, and the weaker will be facing the weaker. Kisame-san."

"Make sure my brother does not interrupt us."

"I will fight Orochimaru."

"No!" Sasuke yelled, the Sharingan forming into his eyes, and black lines beginning to crawl all over his face and hands. It seemed as if a disease had spread on Sasuke's skin, causing it to be tainted with the horrible black marks. For an instance, those marks burned red, before finally taking their final, black form. "I am the one who's going to kill you!"

Sasuke charged towards his brother, a wild scream ripping his lungs. Without losing momentum, he withdrew his sword from his back, and aimed it directly against Itachi's heart. However, almost halfway through the distance between him and Itachi, his blade collided with the bandaged sword.

The shark-like man who wielded it was pushed backwards by the clash, but stood his ground, managing to turn the balance against Sasuke and almost throw him to the ground. The two sword-wielding ninjas faced off, an expression of amusement in the small, shark-like eyes of Kisame, one of coldness in Sasuke's Sharingan.

Meanwhile, a low voice rang right behind Orochimaru. "Well then. Shall we begin as well?"

_---scene change---_

"Damn that heathen" Hidan yelled, as he jumped backwards. The reason soon became visible, as the rock right above him shattered into millions of pieces, raining dust and debris on the spot where the Akatsuki was just a second ago.

With the boulders destroyed, a huge, thick whirling beam, that looked as if made out of pure electricity, was revealed. Following it to the point it spawned from, one's eyes would fall upon a true behemoth.

Though its feet touched the lower ground, its head was at the same level as Kakashi and Hidan, who had already climbed a high distance to reach the plateau. Its shape was that of a weasel, albeit an overly huge one with yellow-coloured fur, which looked more like thousands of gigantic spikes protruding from its body. Its expression was fierce, and all around it, lightning jolts crackled, the blue-and-white electricity clearly visible. Its back was the spawning point of that huge electrical tail, but it was not the only one. Five more identical tails flailed wildly at the air, and their movement was followed by lightning bolts storming around the two shinobis.

"This is fucking bad…" Hidan yelled, as he barely dodged another tail swipe from the creature. "I won't get any of its blood at this rate…"

"Leave it to me." Kakashi said, who was kneeling on the ground a fair distance behind his companion, his palm opened and set on the ground.

A roar followed, not completely unlike the ones the fierce creature let loose. However, this time, its origins were below the ground, right beneath the copy ninja's hand. Slowly raising from his position, Kakashi lifted his hand from the ground, revealing a huge ball of lightning emanating from it. The earth beneath him was scorched and scarred, almost broken.

"_Raiton: Hakaisha no Raikiri!_"

With his hand armed with that tremendous energy blast, the ninja charged forwards, supporting his right arm with his left one, while the Sharingan gleamed brighter than ever before. Jumping to dodge a tail swipe, Kakashi continued to run right against the huge weasel-like beast.

"You're fucking dead!" Hidan yelled, as the behemoth opened its mouth, a solid beam of thunder and energy blasting forwards right against Kakashi.

Kakashi, instead of trying to avoid the blast, directly confronted it, bringing his hand forwards. His Raikiri clashed with the lightning stream, creating a brilliant shower of lightning sparks all over the area. The ninja struggled, and it seemed he had not enough power to overcome the beast's attack. However, he persisted, and while his hand was sustaining quite the serious burns from the lightning generated, he pressed on, finally managing to break through the creature's beam.

What followed left Hidan completely dumbfounded. Pushing forwards without losing momentum, Kakashi swiped right through the lightning, breaking it with his own attack. Soon enough, he reached the source, the creature's mouth. Striking it from the left side, his lightning attack drew a deep wound starting from the mouth, all the way close to the ear. At that point, the Raikiri faded, Kakashi nearly out of energy. A deafening scream of pure pain from the wounded creature shook the earth, as Kakashi managed to regain balance on top a rock on a lower level of the mountain. The creature flailed his tails wildly, but both Hidan and Kakashi were out of range.

Next chapter: _The magnificent battle! The 'Akatsuki' against the Sound!_


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: A close call? Itachi and Kisame versus Orochimaru and Sasuke. 

"_The magnificent battle! The 'Akatsuki' against the Sound!"_

"There" Orochimaru said, turning around and opening his mouth. An elongated snake-shaped tongue spawned out, ready to grab Itachi's foot. However, a low rumble that eventually grew louder stopped the Sannin in his tracks.

"_Bakuha Kage Bunshin!_" he realized, but it was too late as the Itachi clone blew up into a big explosion, violently pushing the retreating Orochimaru backwards. As if that was not enough, Itachi now appeared again in front of him.

"_Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_" the words barely audible, the hand seal invisible to the naked eye. A huge burst of power blasted out of Konoha's first-class missing ninja, which Orochimaru barely managed to dodge. However, the sannin lost his balance and stumbled, falling off the cliff.

"That guy…" Sasuke whispered, gazing at that direction. "To finish Orochimaru like that…"

"Pay attention!" Kisame yelled, as the Samehada swiped, Sasuke barely dodging, but landing dangerously close to the cliff's edge. "Or you'll share his fate!"

"Damn… those guys…" Sasuke dropped his arm, his palm facing downwards.

"_Chidori!_"

Chakra in the form of pure lightning erupted out of his open hand. Bringing it to the side, and letting out a wild howl, Sasuke charged against his shark-like opponent.

_---scene change---_

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan! Tsunade-baa-chaaaaaaaaaan!" The impatient blonde boy yelled in front of the Godaime Hokage, who was busy with her usual paperwork "It's time you sent us to a new mission already!"

Slowly veins seemed to buldge in Tsunade's forehead, who was obviously preoccupied with something important which was interrupted by Naruto's yelling. Clenching her pen, a small crack soon appeared along it, before it broke to pieces.

"Na… Naruto… I think we'd better get going" Sakura whispered, sweat running all over her face.

Most of the villagers in Konoha had to close her ears as a deafening shout shook the earth, scaring nearby birds and animals away.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I HAVE IN MY MIND ALL THE TIME? I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN BOTHER MYSELF CONSTANTLY WITH YOU AND YOUR HYPER-ACTIVENESS!"

Naruto, who had cowered away from the Godaime's rage, along with his teammates, tried to patch up things, but it was in vain. "Tsunade-baa-chan… I only wanted to…"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled, jumping forwards from her desk and aiming for a direct punch against Naruto's forehead. The Hokage's legendary fist, which had the power to bring down a sturdy stone wall, made direct contact, however, Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Huh? A kage bunshin?" Tsunade said in wonder. Then she suddenly broke into laughter. "That kid…"

_---somewhere away---_

"_Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan!_"

Naruto was kneeling on the ground, his fist slammed into it. Small cracks had spawned from all around the impact point, but they only extended for a few inches.

"Damn… still not enough power." Naruto said in frustration.

If one could slowly hover upwards above the boy, he would be able to slowly watch an immense crater unfold itself, the size of a large meteor strike, with Naruto standing at the bottom, had ripped everything around the area to shreds.

_---scene change---_

The huge white sword came down, slashing through the Chidori Sasuke was aiming to strike Kisame with. Strangely enough, the electrical sphere seem to fade and vanish, leaving only Sasuke's charred palm.

"What the…?" however, before the question was even complete in Sasuke's mind, a direct kick sent him flying backwards. The young shinobi lost his balance and fell off the cliff.

"So much for them then." Kisame said, while he placed the Samehada, which made a burbing sound, across his back. Itachi simply remained silent.

Suddenly, the top of a brown, foiled snake became visible ascending towards the sky. On the peak of its head stood Orochimaru and Sasuke, their arms crossed.

"Not yet." Orochimaru chuckled mockingly, as another similar snake spawned out of the ground, catching Itachi with its tail and squeezing him.

"How about that?" Sasuke yelled, while jumping downwards, drawing a kunai from his belt and tossing it.

"_Damn… that thing the sword did to me… I can't control my chakra. I have to stall until it is restored._" Sasuke tossed two more kunais. Though Kisame easily dodged all three of them, somehow they seemed to change course, two of them turning back and stabbing the kirigakure shinobi's arms, and one stacking between the scales of the Samehada.

"Got you now." Sasuke grinned, as three thin, white cords became visible, one of their edges attached to Sasuke's hands and the other tied to the kunais. Doing a circular hand movement, the ropes tied Kisame, immobilizing him and his arms.

"_Ah… it's getting there._" Sasuke thought, as he brought his hands together.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

Crimson and gold erupted out of Sasuke's body, quickly traversing through the cords and engulfind Kisame's body in a pillar of flames. Orochimaru grinned, seeing as both of them had the Akatsuki cornered.

_---scene change---_

A desperate howl of a wounded beast echoed around the mountains, before silence fell.

Kakashi and Hidan stared at the vast weasel that was lying on the floor, numerous wounds across its body, jolts of electricity still sparking around it.

"Our job here is done" a slightly panting Kakashi said. "Let's go."

_---scene change---_

A large crashing sound and a cloud of dust and debris shrouded the sound shinobis' perception. Once the area cleared, Orochimaru's snake that had captured Itachi was now flailing wildly at the ground, numerous wounds across its body as if something had exploded right next to it.

"Another _Bakuha Kage Bunshin_!" Orochimaru exclaimed. But then… where…"

"You live up to your reputation as a Sannin" the cold, nightmarish voice sounded behind Orochimaru, who rapidly turned back, to face the Uchiha. "Perhaps I should draw the notch higher than I thought."

At the same time, a fountain of water blasted around the flames that were consuming Kisame, rapidly putting them out and raising a cloud of steam that merged with the slight haze of the morning sky.

"Huh." Sasuke said indifferently. "As expected from one of Kiri's strongest _shinobigatana_."

Kisame, unharmed, smirked. "Heh. Same I can say for you… as one of the _Uchiha_, Konoha's strongest clan. However…"

"It ends here!" Kisame yelled, performing a rapid hand seal. "_Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!_"

Kirigakure's strongest ninja inhaled, then exhaled spitting a huge quantity of water all around them. Sasuke planted his katana to the ground to prevent himself from being carried down the cliff by the raging wave.

Kisame chuckled, another hand seal nearly ready. "_Suiton: Goshokuzame!_" Now that the field had been set, Kisame could use one of his most powerful water techniques. Instantly, five huge waves in the form of a shark jumped upwards, crashing all over Sasuke.

For a moment, it appeared as if the Uchiha had been drowned, or killed by the pressure of the water mass. Then…

"Fool. That was a mistake you won't live to regret."

"What?" Kisame exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock, as from inside the water dome, something began glowing.

"_Chidori Nagashi!_"

The electricity discharged from Sasuke's Chidori conducted through the water that had drenched the area, slamming Kisame's body with a strong electrical jolt. Half-paralyzed, Kisame dropped to the ground, to see Sasuke emerge from the fountain he had created, water dripping all over his body, a brutal expression on the Sharingan, the cursed seal blazing red once again.

His sword held forwards, Sasuke approached the shark-man. "Yes."

"It ends here." He said as he prepared to pierce Kisame's body with his kusanagi. However, at the last moment, the Akatsuki brought up his own sword, blocking the kusanagi with Samehada's scales. Sasuke's expression still remained indifferent, as the sword magically blasted forwards, piercing through Samehada and through Kisame's shoulder.

A cry of pain echoed through the battlefield, as Kisame was wounded.

"I'll… make you… pay…" Kisame growled. The pain surging through his body was nothing to the Akatsuki, compared to the humiliation of someone actually drawing blood from him. He slowly got up to his feet, ready to attack Sasuke.

"Kisame." Itachi suddenly said. "We shall leave. The _Rokubi_ has been captured."

For a moment, Kisame seemed as if he would object, however, he sighed, glaring at Sasuke.

"Next time… runt." He said as he prepared to disappear in the distance.

"WAIT!" Sasuke yelled. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" With those words, he charged forwards. "_CHIDORI!_"

Once more, the howl of thunder in Sasuke's hands roared as he brought the Chidori towards Itachi's face. However, it pierced only feather and wood, as Itachi's replacement technique allowed him to get out of the way.

"Foolish little brother…" the cold voice whispered right behind Sasuke, a strong elbow slam knocking him half-unconscious to the ground.

The two Akatsuki vanished on the spot.

Next chapter: _Deidara on the move! How will Konoha's best scouting team fare against the feared master of explosives?_


End file.
